Cobra Commander
Rexford Rex Lewis, was a military scientist, former team mate and a friend of conrad Duke Hauser, and the brother of Ana Lewis. During completeling a U.S.A military mission, a major exploison scarred his entire face all over, and afterwords, he became the Doctor, head of Nanomites projects at M.A.R.S Industries, working with James Mcullen. Secretly, he had his own ORGANISATION and would become known as the Cobra Commander, supreme Emperor of his HUGE COLOSSAL ORGANISATION. MOVIES GI JOE: THE RISE OF COBRA Rex Lewis appears in the first live action G.I. Joe movie, played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Four years prior to the events of Rise of Cobra, Rex Lewis was in the U.S. Military alongside Duke and Ripcord, his best friends. His sister, Ana, was in a loving relationship with Duke, who would propose to her at a party before the team was deployed to their next mission. Ana agreed to marry Duke as long as he kept her brother safe. Duke promised her that he would. During the mission, Duke sent Rex into a building to get information on some mysterious weapons project being constructed. An airstrike was set to destroy the building in five minutes. Rex ran inside to download the information while Duke and Ripcord defended the area against enemies outside. When in the building, Rex saw a computer recording of a project known as "Nanomites", which were far more advanced than any project he had known of in today's scientific affairs. Rex was quite fascinated, being a scientist himself, not a soldier like the rest of the unit. Rex found Dr. Mindbender, creator of the Nanomite project for M.A.R.S., in the building. However, as Rex downloaded the info, the computer sounded a warning that the airstrike was inbound - it was coming too early, and he needed to evacuate fast. However Mindbender sealed the door of the bunker, blocking Rex's means of escape and telling him that if they survived, he would tell Rex everything about the Nanomites. The explosion from the strike destroyed the building as Duke tried to rescue Rex. Ripcord held him back, and Rex was presumed dead. Rex and Mindbender survived, and Rex was given the proper medical equipment to live onward. Though Rex himself confirmed Mindbender's survival, his status within M.A.R.S. projects after the incident was not revealed. At Rex's funeral, an empty coffin lay in a grave as Ana looked down on it, greatly saddened.[1]The unit honored his sacrifice with a 21 gun salute, and his sister held a neatly folded American flag in her arms over his casket. However, after the "moving ceremony", he went with Mindbender to M.A.R.S. and learned all about the Nanomites. He joined M.A.R.S. and James McCullen, perfecting Mindbender's research and becoming McCullen's assistant. Rex, going by the alias of Doctor, felt sympathy for Ana, as Duke had "abandoned" her, being too depressed to face her. He also gained a great hatred for his former best friend, as he had left him for dead. The Doctor broke into Ana's house one night and injected her with Nanomites, using her as his first test subject. Rex expressed that he truly did love his sister despite his corruption, and believed that he had given her life purpose and a way to deal with the pain of being "truly alone" by programming her to work for McCullen so that she could move on from her broken heart. Over the next four years, the Doctor managed to bring his Nanomite projects into the Neo-Viper project and Nanomite warhead designs. He showed his fascination with the Cobra snake and made it the symbol of his research. His assignments also including placing one of his 20 Neo-Vipers in Washingtion, D.C. and giving Zartan the ability to shapeshift When Duke was captured in Paris, Rex revealed himself by removing the wig he was wearing and his breathing mask. Duke was angered by Rex's betrayal and swore to kill him as he attempted to inject Duke with the Nanomites and make him a slave like the Neo-Vipers. By then, Baroness overcame her programing, attacked her brother, and saved Duke. Amazed that Ana was the first to overcome the programming, Rex held the switch that would cause the nanomites in her system to kill her from the inside, revealing he had become corrupted enough to willingly kill his own sister. McCullen was angered by her sacrifice for Duke because he loved her as well, and attempted to kill Duke with a flamethrower. Duke shot McCullen with Baroness' powerful shockwave pistol, which backfired the flamethrower on McCullen, badly burning his face. Rex decided to escape as the M.A.R.S. base was destroyed by G.I. Joe. He grabbed the scarred and burned McCullen and forced him to come with him on his way out. They made it to a submarine (specifically given the Cobra insignia by Rex) and fled the crumbling base as Duke and Ana pursued them. The sub's propeller was damaged by a lucky missile shot from Duke, slowing them down. Rex revealed that he created special nanomites precisely for McCullen to be his servant, and used them to heal his face. Rex gave McCullen the name "Destro" and programmed him against his will to be his right hand. He then donned a transparent, artificial mask in place of his Doctor breathing equipment that he had been designing among his research. He then took the name "Commander," and planned to replace the M.A.R.S. Industries with his Neo-Viper army and a new organization, Cobra. However, Destro and Cobra Commander were placed in high security prison by Duke, despite the Commander's vow that things had only just begun. GI JOE: RETALIATION Cobra Commander appears in the sequel, played by Luke Bracey and voiced by Robert Baker. After the events of Rise of Cobra, Cobra Commander and Destro were placed in a high-security prison deep underneath Germany. Storm Shadow managed to infiltrate the prison along with Firefly, and they freed Cobra Commander and destroyed the base, leaving Destro to his fate, with the Commander quipping, "Destro, you're out of the band." However, the prison warden was able to fire on the coolant tanks for the prison, setting the chamber ablaze and severly hurting Storm Shadow. The Commander ordered Firefly to get him to the Himalayas to heal his burn scars. Alongside that, he also ordered the annihilation of all Joes, which was also spearheaded by Firefly. Eventually, Cobra Commander fled to a secret Cobra base of unknown location where he oversaw the construction of a Zeus satellite, a weapon that could drop a Tungsten rod with a force equivalent to a nuclear bomb which he planned on using for his quest for world domination. Cobra Commander had a personal meting with the President of the United States to gain access to the United States's nuclear arsenal as part of his plan. Once Zartan (still disguised as the President) was able to convince the world's leaders to get rid of their nuclear arsenals (including the US's), he revealed the Zeus satellite array and described their power as being similar yet also different from a nuke, as the explosives aren't launched; but dropped. Cobra Commander then entered the meeting room and ordered his soldiers to drop a Tungsten rod on London. As the world leaders were about to surrender to the Commander, Storm Shadow and Jinx immediately began killing off Cobra soldiers, forcing Cobra Commander to order all other Zeus satellites to fire on their designated targets, also ordering Firefly to protect the command briefcase for them. Roadblock, Flint, and Lady Jaye managed to finish off the last of the Cobra soldiers, Firefly, and Zartan (who was killed by Storm Shadow), but Cobra Commander had thought much ahead of his enemies, fleeing in a helicopter to parts unknown as his satellites self-destructed, ultimately foiling his plan. Later, as the real President of the United States reclaimed his position, General Joseph Colton handed Roadblock a pistol that belonged to General George Patton, asking Roadblock to use it to finish off the Commander once he finds him. Personality Rex Lewis was originally a friendly man who was good friends with Duke and Ripcord. He was a clever scientist and Ana affectionately referred to him as her "genius, egghead brother". However Rex appeared to be obsessed with science even saying that the nanotechnology created by Doctor Mindbender was "beautiful". After his apparent death, Rex was badly scarred, and was unable to breath properly without the mask he wore. He developed a great hatred of Duke, thinking that Duke had abandoned him. The trauma of being caught in an explosion, along with the hatred he felt towards Duke, caused him to go mad and he became sadistic, vengeful and power-hungry. Rex gained the trust of James McCullen whilst secretly planning to take over M.A.R.S Industries and replace it with a new organization named Cobra. He was determined to make Duke suffer for abandoning him displaying both his sadism and his lust for revenge. Rex claimed that he had loved his sister Ana and originally injected her with nanomites to spare her from the pain she felt over his "death" and Duke's abandonment. However as time went one, Rex became so corrupted that he was willing to kill his own sister. Despite being held in a prison tube for so long, Cobra Commander's animosity was somewhat quelled for the most part, yet he still ordered all the Joes to be annihilated, proving it wasn't completely gone, but at the same time he was less hands-on than when he was posing as "The Doctor." His intellect remained high, as he was able to use Zartan as a puppet to convince the world's leaders to get rid of their nuclear arsenal; they were unaware of the Commander's Zeus weapons in space, thus allowing Cobra Commander to utilize the Zeus satellites on London. Had it not been for the high pressure of being under fire, the Commander would have succeeded if he had fled with the control briefcase himself instead of entrusting it to Firefly, who had an encounter with Roadblock and was killed, allowing the Joe to destroy Cobra Commander's Zeus satellites. Appearances *G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra *G.I. Joe: Retaliation